


Letter XV

by dorothymalfoy



Series: Deckerstar Letters [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Lucifer, Sibling Rivalry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy
Summary: In this letter, Lucifer finally talks about Uriel.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Letters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Letter XV

Chloe darling, my love,

Today I shall confess to you, something that if you knew, you would never want to speak to me again. You wouldn't even want to see me, such a despicable act it is.

I killed one of my siblings, and not in self defense.

His name was Uriel. Uriel was one of the middle-born angels, not the cleverest, but he was always there, when we were all growing up. Always trying to prove his worth. Always trying to be a part of whatever we would do. But we wouldn't let him be a part of anything really, so he became good at patterns. On everything that has to do with patterns. He became so good, he could, with a seemingly random move, undo whole empires. He could do anything he wanted, anywhere and everywhere. No one was safe, with Uriel and his patterns.

And then, he came down to Earth, wanting to make me get Mom back to Hell. You first met her as Charlotte Richards, but that was really my Mom, aka Goddess of all Creation. (Between my Father and Her... let's just say the divorce was messy. Please, don't ask.)

Anyways, neither Amenadiel nor I had any intention of doing so, so Uriel got creative. Remember that day that you almost got killed in a car accident? That was him, the bastard. (Excuse my French darling, but the thought of anyone harming you is making me feel a tad violent.)

And he also had Azrael's Blade, which is capable of erasing anything in the whole of existence. Like it didn't exist at all. And that psychopath had it in his hands. His real intentions were made clear then; his plan was to eradicate Mom, permanently.

After trying, and failing, to scare me into obeying, it finally came to a point where he threatened to kill you, my Chloe. Both you and Mom. I tried to fight him off, but he wasn't listening. When his finger was close to that piano key, meaning that he was about to start the pattern that would undoubtedly kill you, my darling, I lost it. My only thought was "not her, brother."

So I used Azrael's Blade on him. And he died. His blood was in my hands, Chloe. It was red, and sticky, like any mortal's... like yours. What brother was I, killing my siblings? I was so sorry, so incredibly sorry, full of regret, for this action. I wondered if Dad was watching. I wondered what punishment awaited me for this unholy act, of a brother killing his brother. But he would kill you. And I would fight off all of my siblings, even Azrael herself, if that meant that you would live. I would sacrifice myself a thousand times more, for you. 

I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Detective. Worthy of your forgiveness I am not, not by any means, but still, I am asking, because as all the wretched beings that live in this world, I ask for something that is forbidden to me. 

Chloe, I say to you now, plain and simple: I do not regret killing Uriel. His actions and his inability to be reasoned with forced my hand. I wouldn't kill him, had I any other choice, I hope you know that, at least. 

For the last time, maybe

Tuus, ad infinitum,  
Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! Lots of love and Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
